New World
The New World is a continent in the world of Monster Hunter. It is situated across from the Old World, separated by a great sea. The New World is only partially explored, and many parts of it remain to be discovered. Just off the northwest coast of the New World lies a landmass known as The Hinterlands, and to the northeast lies the island of the Guiding Lands Areas The discovered part of the New World is split into seven main areas, with five arena type areas and three settlements. The southern part of the continent is made up of the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste. The settlement of Astera lies between them. A band of mountains forms a border between these areas and the next two, which are only accessible by the Great Ravine. The Coral Highlands lies between a ring of mountains, and in the air above it is the Research Base, a floating ship used for air travel. Underneath this windy paradise festers the Rotten Vale, a hideous network of miasmic caverns and the corpses of massive Elder Dragons and monsters that come to the Vale to die. Under these mountains there exists a large network of golden and bejewelled caverns home to Kulve Taroth known as the Caverns of El Dorado. To the north is the Everstream, a nexus of bioenergy that feeds the life of the New World. A huge volcanic cavern connected to the sea, this area is burning with bioenergy. The barrier erected to stop the massive Elder Dragon Zorah Magdaros can still be seen emerging from the ocean floor. Connected to the Everstream is the Elder's Recess, where both volcano-dwelling monsters and ageing elder dragons waiting for their time to die can be found. The Confluence of Fates is a cavern beneath a great crystal of congealed bioenergy in the recess and the habitat of the Dark Light Dragon, Xeno'jiiva. Even further north of this is the Guiding Lands, an entire area made of the corpse of a Zorah Magdaros and fuelled by its life-force. To the west is the isle of The Hinterlands, upon which lies the icy area known as the Hoarfrost Reach and the wintery town of Seliana. The mysterious Origin Isle is located here too. Lore The creations story of the world of Monster Hunter is known as the 'Tale of the Five'. It is believed that the New World is the original island created by the Five Dragons in the story. For millennia, nature was allowed to flourish untouched in the New World. New species of monster and Endemic Life never before seen existed and exist here, such as the Paratoad, Shephard Hare, Anjanath, Odogaron, Legiana, Nergigante and Velkhana, as well as the incredibly powerful and extremely mysterious Elder Dragons known as Xeno'jiiva and Shara Ishvalda. Speculations fly about these two creatures, with some scholars suggesting they are two of the Five Dragons in the Tale of the Five, or at least aspects of them. This theory is backed up by the fact that they were both awakened by the prescence of the Research Commission, who for all intents and purposes meant the New World harm. A chilling question begged by the theory is this: if these two dragons are aspects of the Five, then where are the other three? The Research Commission may have to deal with their wrath in the future... Residents The New World is home to the Five Fleets, a large collective of human and Wyverian Hunters, Smiths, Melders, Farmers, Botanists, Ecologists and Engineers that came to the New World from the Old World. Prominent characters from the Five Fleets include: * The Handler * The Commander * The Field Team Leader * The Tracker * The Second Fleet Master * The Third Fleet Master Also known to inhabit the New World are the First Wyverians, a group of diminutive and sagely Wyverians that lurk in the wilds of the continent and its surrounding islands. The New World is also home to the Grimalkynes, a wild tribe of long-eared Felyne, as well as the Lynians known as the Gajalaka and the Boaboa, who inhabit all the main zones of the New World.